


Wouldn't That Suck?

by CassiusCade



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fucking Machines, Hev Suit, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators, this is just another hev jerkoff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiusCade/pseuds/CassiusCade
Summary: When Gordon arrives on Xen there's no one around except for Benrey. Gordon thinks he's going to fight the final boss, Benrey just wants to pal around with his best bud, and the HEV suit takes it in a direction neither were expecting.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Wouldn't That Suck?

**Author's Note:**

> I use t-dick, dick, folds, and cunt for Gordon's junk.  
> And big thanks to JazzMedic for beta reading this :)

When he’d first gotten here through the portal, he was completely alone. He couldn’t find any of the science team amongst the floating rock islands around Xen. His anxiety was already on high alert even back on Earth, so now he was really panicking.

The first person he’d found was Benrey, massive and towering over him as they floated around; he’d nearly had a heart attack. 

Benrey was the last person he wanted to see in that moment, and their antagonistic grin only further reinforced that.

“yo.”

“Benrey? Dude, why are you so fucking big?”

“I’ve been tellin’ you to go back, idk man you’re not listenin’ to me. It kinda hurts.”

“What… what is even going on.” he says more so to himself, rubbing his face tiredly before a thought struck him, shouting “It's you! I was right, you’re the fuckin- final boss we gotta kill!”

“noooo man, why you freakin’ out?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I just jumped through some freaky space portal and now can’t find any of the other guys, and you turn up as some fucked up space god, all giant and menacing and shit!”

“M’ not menacing.” they say, playfully reaching a hand down to which Gorden dives out of reach from.

He stands back up, trying to put on a brave face.

“I don’t think you get to decide that about yourself. Listen, would you just stop talking for once? The jigs up man, we’re gonna defeat you and get the hell home.”

“lil man’s actin all brave? who’s we? cause i'm not seeing anyone else ‘cept you _frieeend_.” they drawl out that last word and give a little flick with the hand resting on the floating island that sends Gordon tumbling down.

Gordon’s head smacks against the rocks as he hits the ground. He angrily rubs at the hurt spot as he drags himself up, his flesh hand gripping at his hand gun. He hated to admit that they were right, it probably wasn’t smart to go on the offence and just hope that his back up will find him. So he needed to go find the others. 

With a rush he jumps to another floating island nearby, hoping he could lose Benrey if he just kept going. Unfortunately that looked to be impossible as Benrey easily catches up with him, floating in close to the island and blocking his path with a hand before he could even plan his next jump. 

“why you tryin to run bro?”

He grips at his gun as he stares up at the giant, panting a bit from the engey he’d exerted. Sharp, predatory like teeth grinned down at him, eyes watching his every move. He knew escape was unlikely-

_Extreme stress levels detected_. 

No, no no no no no oh god, this cannot be happening. Whatever cruel god is deciding his fate, please just kill him now. He knew this stupid feature would be the death of him.

_Activating autonomous relief protocol_.

He had to get out of there, fast. Luckily this island was rather large compared to some of the other ones, and housed a cave-like structure just a way aways from where he stood. He made a mad dash for it just as the vibrations in the lower part of the suit started up, dodging Benrey’s hand along the way. He hoped to god that they didn’t hear the suit's announcements.

However he should know by now that god is cruel, and Benrey very much did overhear.

“yoooo did getting chased around like a lil mousey get you all horny? your nerd suit gonna jack you off now?” 

“Fuck off man.” he spits, leaning against the cave wall trying to get a hold of himself as the vibrations encircled his sensitive t-dick. 

If he makes it out of here alive he was personally going to track down whoever thought adding this feature was a good idea and give them a piece of his mind. As the vibrations get more intense he can feel his legs start to tremble and struggle to hold him up, so he sinks down to the floor. He refuses to let himself moan, not daring to give Benrey the pleasure.

“not fair bro, don't- don’t hide the show” Benrey complains before he grabs the cave-like structure and breaks it away, revealing Gordon already a complete mess on his knees. 

There was no chance he could make a run for it once he felt the suit start to lube him up. He was basically a sitting duck and Benrey could take him out so easily in that moment.

But they didn’t. They simply tossed the rock in hand somewhere behind them and lowered their head to ground level for a better view, looking all too smug. Ok, so maybe he was wrong, and Benrey wasn’t going to hurt him. Cool cool, guess he’ll just die from humiliation then instead. 

The vibrations on his dick felt so good, he moved his legs together in embarrassment as the suit worked on getting him nice and wet. Just as something firm pressed against his folds, a large finger reached down to gently push him onto his back.

“uuuuuh no more hiding please? let best friend benrey get a good view thank you?” they ask as they nudge apart his closed legs, spreading them wide open. 

As he was slowly entered he found himself caring less and less about what Benrey was doing, focusing on adjusting to the feeling of being filled up. Both hands clamped over his mouth in an attempt to not make any noise. The machine pulled most of the way out, then thrusted back in, setting a leisurely pace that drove him crazy. He tried grinding down on the dildo in a futile attempt at more friction but was ultimately at its mercy.

“enjoying yourself? don't be afraid to get loud, whoredon freeman.” Benrey chuckled at the panting mess beneath them, using another finger to move Gordon's hands away from his mouth and pin them above his head.

He was trapped, couldn’t use his hands even if he wanted to. He squirmed under Benrey’s gaze as they watched every little twitch and spasm his body gave. It was intense, overwhelming, and admittedly really hot. 

The thrusting began to speed up, and he lost his will to keep quiet. Little gasps and pleasured moans spilled from his mouth as he tilted his head back, letting himself get lost in the feeling.

Benrey was practically drooling at the sight, he was already so cute being this small, this scene was just unfair. They watched as the suit wrecked his little body, how he gave up acting all modest and apprehensive and actually enjoyed himself some. They wished they could touch, to be the one making Gordon feel good, but they weren’t going to risk it at this size. Stupid lame humans, all fragile and shit. Instead they just watched intently, filing all this away in their memory for future jack-off material.

An idea popped into their head suddenly.

“hey, i’m gonna do something to make it feel even better, k?”

He had no idea what they could possibly do, but as gone as he was, he was admittedly curious. Benrey waited patiently until he gave them an ok, after which they used their hand not currently holding down his arms to give a snap.

Gordon didn’t have the chance to wonder what a snap would do before he realized the dildo inside the suit had changed shape significantly. It wasn’t any bigger to avoid stretching him out and possibly hurting him, but the sides now had ridges that he could feel being dragged in and out along his inner walls, and now it not only thrusted but wiggled around to better rub at the sensitive spot deep inside him, and to top it all off it vibrated too. 

He cried out as it worked him at a punishing pace, becoming loud and uncaring with the noises he made as he felt heat start to build in his gut. 

“Benrey! Holy- fuck, ah- ah...”

It almost became too much when the vibrator jerking off his dick sped up to match the speed of the dildo. The heat pooling in his gut grew more and more intense until he was spilling over the edge in ecstasy. The suit continued to fuck into his cunt as he rode out his orgasm, and just when it was threatening to become too overstimulating the vibrations turned off with a click and it pulled out. He whined as it left him feeling empty and rather sticky, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

His discomfort was short-lived as Benrey somehow magically cleaned him up (but failed to turn the suit's dildo back to how it was originally, as a treat).

“How… how did you... do that?” Gordon asked through shaky breaths.

Benrey shrugged in return, “m’ powers work kinda like video game logic, just hacked the code and gave your suit’s dick a major upgrade.”

“That makes no fucking sense…”

“best not to think too hard ‘bout it.”

“Sure…” he says as he sits up, rubbing his head, “Thanks for not… killing me, or whatever.”

“bro we’re best friends i’d never hurt you… well, unless you hurt me first, then i’d have to fight back, but you’re not gonna do that right? cause that would be major sucks.”

“Nah, I’m not gonna hurt you, we’ll just find some other way to get out of here.”

Benrey offers out a finger and helps Gordon stand back up.

“Now let's go try and find the other guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
